This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. AIMS 1) To determine precise ovarian morphology in non-androgenic adolescent girls with oligomenorrhea and girls with and without polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). 2) To determine corresponding serum AMH levels in these same adolescent girls